Black Heart
by Sybil Syx
Summary: A boy who is alone other than a single demon learns how it hurts to revisit the past when you were just starting to think it was all behind you. In sincere dedication to Peter G. - A beautiful brown eyed boy named Sparrow. Resting in Peace for 8 years
1. Prologue

Pale white flesh, marred and smeared with scars so small and pale that they were unseen by almost everyone, was being molested by midnight black fingers of smooth sin. The touches of the fingertips were light and graceful, the hands of the shadows around the child moving very quickly across the scars, under the shirt, up the leg of the jeans, underneath the blanket of hair that hid the neck. Silver tears slid down the porcelain white face of the child as it stood in isolation before its only friend, whose hands withdrew, satisfied that the child was whole and unscathed.

"_**Tell me what happened**_." A shivering, rising, falling, cold, deep growl commanded the child.

The shaking child drew in a shuddering breath and whispered out, "They hurt me."

"_**Where did they hurt you?**_" The growling voice hissed out, sounding threatening, protective.

The child's hands rose in front of it and pressed the palms against the left side of the shadow's midnight black torso and the whisper came across the dark room, "Here, they hurt me _here_."

* * *

Black Heart

Calls rang up and down the hall of the school building as the child's feet drew across the tiles with almost perfect silence in the loping gait. The shadow on the floor moving with the adolescent's reflexes, the only thing that stood out, though not a single soul noticed. This child's shadow was stretching the wrong direction. Everyone's shadows stretched behind them, leaning slightly to the left, but this shadow was stretched out in front, straight ahead of the boy's body.

His head was down, his hair over his eyes. The dark bangs were the only thing hiding the dark brown eyes from the world. Someone threw a crumpled up paper at the boy and his hand reacted before he had time to think. His fingers closed around the paper and he sidestepped someone who attempted to trip him without glancing up.

_**Nice reflexes, Birdie.**_

The boy smirked at the voice in the back of his head, the shadow moving with his step almost perfectly except for the fault of a sudden salute that made the boy grin and keep walking. Soon the child stood in the doorway of his next class and the few children he stayed with acknowledged his entrance.

He moved through the door to the back corner where he sat with his 'friends' that knew nothing about him except his name. One girl, a hugger, threw herself at him when he sat down. She was sobbing. Her hair was bleached white and had a single raccoon dyed stripe of gray and white. Her eyes were green and she was wearing all black and combat boots.

He was surprised at her display of emotion though her affection toward him was expected though he never hugged her back.

_What do I do?_

_**Hug her back, fool! **_

The boy panicked and threw his arms around the girl, pulling her closer and letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

_What now?_

_**Ask her what's wrong!**_

His hand flew out and snatched a sheet of paper off of the girl's desk and pulled his pen out of his jean pocket. His hand scribbled the words messily across the paper; "What's wrong?"

She sniffled and peered at the paper and took the pen from his hand; "I'm sick of being teased because I'm different".

Something in the boy moved and his arm tightened around the girl.

_**Oh, Birdie…**_

_How do I comfort her?_

_**Tell her you know how it feels…?**_

He started writing again, "I know what that's like. I think I'm the kid most teased in this entire school, if not the entire city. I'm sick of it too. I'm sorry… If I knew how to make it stop, I would. But I can't even stop my own taunting…. Is there any other way I can help?"

She smiled slightly and nuzzled her face into his neck, making something else move in his stomach, "You just did, Peter. Thank you." She said aloud.

He looked at her as she pulled away and he offered her the paper he'd taken from her. She smiled and took it from him.

Then the teacher walked in, calling class to a start, though the teenagers in the back corner all slouched in their seats and ignored everything she said.

The girl that'd been crying on him was writing on the paper again and he was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

_Why did that hurt?_

_**You know how it hurts to be teased and you felt better when you could believe you were alone, but now you know someone else suffers the same pain as you. Of course it hurts.**_

_Is it cruel I enjoyed that on some level?_

_**The compassion that it took for her to confide in you is what you enjoyed. It's not wrong at all. I've told you for a very long time you needed a **__**human's**__** compassion. **_

He shifted slightly and watched her fold the paper once down the center and place it on his desk.

It read; "Hey, thanks, I guess I just needed someone to even with. I feel alone a lot more often than I'd like. It was nice to know someone does know how I feel. It felt even better coming from someone almost no one has even spoken with. You sit with us every day! But you never speak! Haha."

He smiled a little and wrote; "I don't like talking much. I only ever talk to my family and one of other person. I don't really have any friends. I just sit with you all so I'm not in the center of a bunch of kids that hate me."

Then he passed the note back, smiling slightly off into the corner of the room, pressing his knuckles against his chin and resting his elbow on the table so the girl couldn't see his smile.

_**She's cute.**_

He was bewildered. _What?_

_**I said she's cute! Why don't you try being her friend? You don't just need me and me alone. I can protect you and be with you when you need me, but I can't give you what a real, living human can.**_

_Yeah, but I don't want any other friends._

_**Why?**_

_Because my life is already confusing enough._

_**How so?**_

_I'm in love with a demon for Christ's sake!_

* * *

This is a very personal matter to me, I would love to hear any adjustments you think need to be made but I do ask for a little compassion because this is something that's been bothering me for a long time.

Thank you.

Sincerely,

_Syx_


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

The Beginning 

The boy was now working his way through the crowd of children in the high school to get to the side exit he used, though he wasn't supposed to. His shadow was his physical shadow, the demon in his mind having abandoned him a short while after they argued over the girl who'd cried on him. She'd used the excuse that she'd gone to feed but he knew that she didn't run from his side for that until it was black outside. But he wasn't angry with her. In his heart, he knew, though he didn't want to admit, he only missed her voice in his head calling him "Birdie".

He slipped out the side door and went walking across the school lawn, headed for the buses that were lined up and down the side of the road. But then something pulled in his chest.

_**Birdie…**_

_What is it?_

He smiled despite her concerned tone in the back of his mind and his shadow flicked around to his side, leading him towards the little hut where the policeman that was stationed at the school stayed. All of the attendees at the school referred to this as "The Guard Shack". He followed his demon toward the shack until he was close enough that he heard a girl's quite sobs.

Sobs that sounded sickeningly familiar.

"Hey?" He said, aloud, his voice breaking from lack of use.

The white haired girl jumped and glanced up, sniffing she said, "You talked."

He nodded and knelt beside the crouching girl, "What's wrong?" He whispered his voice shaky.

She pulled at her jacket which was zipped completely up.

_**Are you paying attention, Birdie?**_

He looked harder at the scene before him and realized that he saw blood. She was crying from pain, _physical _pain. Her shirt was in pieces.

_Oh God, Shade, what happened?_

_**Some boys cut her shirt off to embarrass her. They held her down and cut it off her with a razor blade. I guess it caught her skin and made her bleed.**_

"You're bleeding." He whispered, reaching out for her.

She shied away from his touch and let out a sob, "Some stupid _jerks_ cut me up trying to get my shirt off." She hissed the words.

"Oh my God," He murmured, feigning surprise, real concern riddling his face, "Let me take you home with me and get you cleaned up. My sister is a nurse."

She nodded slightly, "Sure…"

"Is the bleeding really bad?" He asked, "Like will you be alright if we wait or do I need to take you to the hospital instead?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine. I've cut deeper on purpose before."

That shook him and he blew her statement off, "Come on, I'll get you cleaned up. You can probably even borrow a shirt from her too."

She reached up for his hand and let him pull her to her feet. He led the bleeding, bruised girl to his bus and the bus driver ignored him like always. She sat in the seat with him, next to the window so he could help hide her.

_**Poor girl, she feels so exposed like this… Her jacket doesn't cover as much as her as she's comfortable with. Offer her yours, Birdie…**_

He shed his jacket and held it out to her, looking the opposite direction.

"What's this for?" She asked quietly.

"You look uncomfortable like that. Put mine on. It'll cover you better." He answered.

She frowned and sniffed, "I'll just get blood on it."

He grinned, looking at her.

_**Birdie! Don't you dare say that!**_

"So? The blood on me will keep the jerk-offs away from me." He grinned sadistically, "It did the last three times I wore blood stained clothes."

_**Peter!**_

She giggled, "Alright."

The girl took the jacket and slipped it on. Then he realized he didn't remember her name.

_What is her name again?_

_**Her name is Iris.**_

_Oh yeah…_

Soon enough the bus was pulling up to his house and the two got off. Iris had his jacket on and had it pulled up around her so she no longer felt exposed and there were already two streaks of blood on it. He pushed the front door open and called for his sister.

The ruby haired girl appeared in the door, "Hello, Sparrow. Who's your friend?"

"This is Iris." He answered, his voice sounding more proud and outspoken when he was inside his home, "She got a little roughed up at school today."

"What happened?" His sister asked, sounding honestly concerned.

Iris answered this time, "Some guys were giving me and hard time before they attacked me and cut my shirt to pieces. The razors they were using caught me a few times."

"Oh! Darling, come here! Let me see! I'll get you fixed up and give you something to put on." Ani answered.

Peter's sister took the girl back into the bathroom and made her sit on the counter and strip the jackets she wore to cover her body. Then she cleaned the wounds and bandaged them. After Iris was cleaned up, Ani went looking for a shirt for her to wear and came back with a shirt that was too little for Ani and fit Iris perfectly.

_**You did a good job helping her like that.**_

_Doesn't change anything, I still love you._

_**I know. But still. It was a nice thing for you to do, help her.**_

_Yeah. And I'm going to beat the guys that did that to her to a bleeding pulp tomorrow. Help me?_

_**Hell yes I'll help you!**_

_Good. _


	3. Chapter 2 Fist Fights

Fist Fights

Peter stepped up onto the first step of the bus. It was dark; the sun wasn't even up yet. Shade twitched at his feet, avoiding the sparse people that already populated the bus. His hair was over his eyes and his ears were plugged with headphones that blared Guns N Roses – "Sweet Child O' Mine".

Soon the dark boy was sitting in the 18th seat on the bus with his feet in the seat beside him and his back against the window. Shade, in the cover of darkness, knelt in the floor in front of his seat and his hand stretched out to stroke her hair.

Though the pair is very similar in attitude, and exact likeness in being, their physical forms are very different. Both are not mortal, not completely. Peter is a live "Halfling" and his form is one of shadow. But because he is still living he can't take his shadow form. So Shade, his "Chained" soul, also called a "Light", can take his form of being for him, as well as her own form of being.

"Lights" and "Shadows" are vague terms for a breed of demon that no living creature knows of… except for me.

I've spoken of these "Lights" in more than one of these tales. It's time I elaborate on their existence. They have Greek roots and mortal bodies as well as mortal souls. The two most outstanding facts is that the form of a demon of this breed takes isn't bound by gender or attitude but by blood. I'm uncertain of what in the blood causes the difference but I do know that it's the determining factor. And also, seeing as I said _two_ facts, two of the same form cannot be together in a romantic relationship. If two shadows fall in love, it quite literally kills them. They can love one another but the second they believe that they may harbor romantic emotions for one another they burst into their element (i.e. water, fire, air, dust, etc). It's the same for two Lights. It can't be done. But the genders and forms do not matter as far as "Females are Lights, males are Shadows". It can be either way.

Then there are some unique qualities that only a few creatures can have. Some on this breed can have both forms, and they can choose any being they want. There are also the physical attributes that are distinct to each.

Shade is female; her own personal form is pale white flesh, with pale white hair that hangs below her waist. The very tips of her hair are black and it fades up into the bleached white. Her eyes are silver with golden irises and slanted pupils. Her nails are long and sharp, blackened with venom. Her teeth are pearl white and her canines are sharp enough to pierce flesh. Her body is slender, stature is short, and her muscle is lean. There is a quality of perfection like there is in all of these species but Shade is flawed by the scars that mar her form.

Then there is Birdie, whose form is dark. His skin is black and his body is toned better than most mortals of his age. His eyes are dark brown like they are in his mortal body, but his pupils lash out with a half arrow tail that curves up beside the center his pupil and away from his nose. His skin is black as night, probably darker – ink black. His fingers were long and narrow boned, with sharp nails. His hair was short and cropped and just as ink black as his skin.

The only things that the two shared were reptilian wings, resembling that of a bat but lined with feathers. Peter's wings were blinding white and had the feathers of a white dove. Shade's were inverted, black with raven feathers.

These forms were only taken when they were among their own kind or when they were in a "formal" battle. The forms they kept were their mortal bodies when they wanted to blend into the mortal's realm. But since Shade was dead, her mortal body, her spirit stayed in the "demon" phase, where she was a shadow on the ground or her battle form.

The bus ride to school didn't take long, nor did the classes that Birdie didn't pay attention to. The only class that he had something to focus on besides Shade's voice in his head was the class he shared with Iris. Her eyes would roam him and Shade would giggle when he'd tense under feeling her gaze.

After school that day he caught the white haired girl when she went to leave the school. He was waiting outside the door she usually took out and caught her by surprise, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her over to the side with him.

"Whoa!" She cried, when he snatched her arm, "Something up?"

He nodded and said quietly, "Yeah, I want to know which guys it was that hurt you yesterday."

She opened her mouth before closing it again and nodding, "Alright. I'll show you."

She took his hand and led him towards the guard shack. He followed no issue, watching warily. Once they were standing where he'd found the crying girl the day before he saw the pack of boys that were known to be violent and cruel. He popped his neck and nodded once Iris had raised her hand and pointed at the boys.

He waited until dark to go home, walking Iris back to her house and eating out at a cheap restaurant before making his way over to a dingy ally where reckless, violent teenagers decided to wait and pick fights. When he got there, two boys were already brawling. He waited a while until someone decided to mess with him about the shiner he'd received in the earlier fight that, other than the one bruise, had gone decently.

"Nice one, buddy, get in a cat fight with a girl on the rag?" The fiery headed boy asked with a dark, undermining tone.

_**Birdie, can you take him?**_

_I think._

_**Well I don't know. He looks pretty tough and you already got a pretty little bruise there…**_

_I can handle it..._

"I got a little vengeance for a female friend who was molested and attacked by a group of football players." He replied flipping his cell phone screen open and showing the boy the pictures of the four boys' bruised up faces.

The boy raised his eyebrows and looked him over, sizing him up. Birdie smiled, popping in the other headphone on his IPod, turning the music up a little louder. Korn – "Innocent Bystander" shouted through the speakers. He was looking to get a little anger out.

The redhead knew he was in too deep, but he couldn't turn back now. Shade hissed her approval in his ear, giggling excitedly as Birdie snatched the red locks in one fist and laid into his face with his other with every pump of the bass guitar's anthem. Releasing him after several blows, leaving him with a bloody nose and a shocked expression, Birdie smiled.

"Picked a bad day to mess with me, boy," He said smartly, sliding his feet apart and bending his knees enough to give him stable ground, covering his face with his forearms as the redhead laid into him with six or seven brutal hits.

Once he relented, Birdie charged him, plowing him back with his shoulder and pushing his weight behind his fist into the redheaded kid's face until he cried out and pleaded for him to stop.

The fight was over before the song, Birdie smirking and laughing, leaving the ally unscathed and the boy beaten and bloodied, crying and being picked on by the other brutal teenagers.


	4. Chapter 4 Disappointment

Disappointment

The hallway was dark, just the light at the end from the living room TV, like that ever threatening light at the end of the tunnel. He scrubbed his converse sneakers against the rug, glaring at the light under the bathroom door to his right. The music plugged his brain though; his sister's voice beckoning him was deafened. He waited for a long while, scowling down at the carpet as he raised his hand to his blacked eyes and wiped the trace of the redheaded boy's blood away from his cheek with the checkered handkerchief. Slowly the music started to die as the song cut to a close and he crouched in the floor, pulling his sneakers off and wiping the dew from the grass, which was covered in the fine, cold droplets, off his calves along with the trimmed grass blades.

There was silence for a while, for a while and then the blinding yellowish light spilled through the doorway of the bathroom.

"Another fight Peter?"

Peter dropped his head down on his knees, his hopes of getting into his bedroom and feigning sleep before his sister caught him with the bruises being dashed at the sound of her voice.

_**Don't lie to her, Birdie.**_

_She'll be disappointed._

_**She'll be even more disappointed if you lie.**_

_Fine…_

"Five." He answered, biting his lip and closing his eyes, waiting for her to start in on him.

She gasped, "FIVE?!"

He looked up at her, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, four at school. One in the ally."

"Why?" She asked, "Why would you take on that many guys?"

"They were the guys that cut up Iris, so I took them down." He answered quietly, "And told them not to mess with her again, or they'd answer to me. And I erased the pictures they'd taken of her shirtless from their phones too."

She stood quietly in the doorway, processing the words he'd said.

"I was just trying to do the right thing, sis." He murmured quietly, dropping his head, yearning his sister's approval.

After a long pause, she answered quietly, "I'm proud of you, Peter."

His eyes jerked up to hers, "What?"

"You heard me." She answered, "You did the right thing. Those boys would've spread those pictures around before you could've told on them, but I want to know about the other fight too. You said five. That's only four."

Peter bit his lip, lowering his head again.

"Peter…" She said, that motherly 'I'm disappointed' voice kicking in, "You didn't just do it for fun, did you?"

He squeeze his eyes closed, "I'm sorry…"

She sighed, pausing again, "Your good outweighs your bad. You're a good boy, Peter. But I'm still disappointed in you."

Door shut and lying shirtless in bed with his hands behind his head, Peter was listening to music, like always. But now he spoke to the demon that sat, upright on his bed, bobbing her head to the music and dancing a little to make him smirk every now and then.

Her white hair bounced as she wiggled about humorously, her eyes flashing at him. The silver around her gold irises flashed in the light and the gold reflected him, but the dark, understanding black pupils, dilated in the dark enchanted him. Her thin jaw and big eyes had him studying her closely. He sang every now and then to make her smile, so her beautiful teeth would catch the light as well. Her little waist made his hands want to reach out for her and feel her flesh, even though she could only make her flesh physical at night or when he needed her most. Her wings weren't visible, but her ruby red lips mouthing the words to the song had him focused solely on her movements.

He couldn't help but reach out for her hand and pull her down on his chest. The heat of her body against his made him close his eyes and breathe in the scent of her hair. She always smelled like flowers.

_You're so beautiful, Shade._

She smiled, nuzzling her face into his neck.

_**Hush, Birdie. You'll make me blush. **_

_So? You'll just be that much prettier._

She pulled away, pressing her long, skinny fingers against his chest. Her body naked-clad (because no spirit has clothes), with her hair covering her breasts, she looked at his face. Then Peter pulled the sheets up over her legs and bottom, running his hands over her waist.

_**Boy! Are you getting fresh with me?!**_

He blushed a little, smirking despite his shame. _Maybe…_

_**What?!**_

_I can't help it, I love you._

He grinned up at her, his cheeks darkening even more at the abashed look on her beautiful face. Judgment being pushed aside for a moment to fulfill unbearable desire, he rolled over on top of her, pushing his face closer to hers. She looked shocked, but since he was in her head, he knew she was currently hating herself for enjoying what was happening.

_**Peter! Stop it right now!**_

_Don't pretend like you want me to, I can see inside your head, remember? _He grinned wider, letting his hands stroke down her thighs.

_**Peter! I said stop it! **_

_Why? What's wrong? _Birdie's grin suppressed a little as his pressed his lips against her neck, her skin getting warmer.

_**This is inappropriate! That's what's wrong! **_Her lips moved with her words, though even her verbalized words were only heard in his head.

Then the idea to kiss her lips jumped in his head and she picked up on it the same instant that he did, but didn't react as fast as he did. He pressed his lips against hers, his hands pulling her left thigh up around his hip and her face up against his. She relaxed in his grasp, against her own will, and fought the urge to kiss back for only a split second.

When they pulled apart she caught herself and pushed him off of her, her cheeks and nose turning pinkish as the embarrassment hit her.

_Oh come on! You were liking that! Don't make me stop!_

_**No! I know where you wanted to go!**_

_Come on, Shade. Please. I love you._

_**No! Now isn't the time or the place for **__**that!**_

_Where and when is it? So I could arrange it…_

She threw a pillow at him and plopped down on his bed, crossing her arms across her chest and yanking the blankets up around her waist so he couldn't rape her with his eyes.

He grinned and started laughing, "I'm sorry, Shade. I couldn't help it. You were begging for it."

_**Was not! **_She was indignant, poking her bottom lip out at him and shaking her head, pouting.

_That face isn't helping you here. _Peter pushing himself on his knees, taking her face in his hand and pulling her close enough for him to gently bite her lower lip and pull.

She pushed away, caught off guard again.

_**Stop it! I mean it! **_She hit his chest with her fist and he relented, laying back down.

_Fine. I'll stop being pervy. Just lay with me? Please? I do love you._

She sighed, and lay back down beside him, with her head on his chest. He rolled onto his side, running his fingers through her hair, and leaning his forehead against hers.

_Are you disappointed in me? _

She paused, thinking whether to scold or forgive. _**A little…**_

_I'm sorry, Shade. I can't help it. You won't let me express hardly any affection towards you and I love you like mad._

_**I'm sorry. I don't want us to mess anything up…**_

_I legitimately love you, Shade. _

She paused for a minute, and then pressed her lips against his for just a single second.

_**I love you too.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Friendship

Friendship

The next day, Peter woke at about 5:30 a.m. The night was still hanging thick in the air, and Shade laid in a sound sleep beside him. He needn't wake her up just yet, so he let her lay asleep for a while longer while he showered, brushed his teeth, dressed and ate. At 6:00 he was walking through his bed room door with a sausage biscuit in his hand.

"_**Hey, why didn't you wake me?**_"

He smiled, murmuring back quietly, "I figured I'd let you sleep longer. You don't have to do anything except eat. And we have another thirty minutes before we have to leave for school."

"_**Oh, well, what do we have to eat? I'm hungry.**_" She asked, licking her ruby lips and smiling.

He rolled the question around in his head before thinking his reply back. _I think we have a fresh pack of beef in the fridge. I could drain the blood from the plastic if you want. _He hesitated, rolling up his sleeves to reveal thin white scars up his forearm. _Or you could have some more from me, if you prefer. _

The white fleshed creature pushed herself up in the bed, the sheets falling away from her body, her thick white hair covered her nakedness, and the black tips of her silky hair brushed the bed. She was tempted by the offer, but hated hurting him. His dark brown eyes held to her steely golden ones as she rolled the thought over. Peter could tell she was struggling with the choice and smirked, nearing her with his exposed flesh.

_I'm okay with it, Shade. Really, I don't care. I like feeding you. _

She moved forward, comforted by the words, "_**Okay, but only a little will do.**_"

He sat down on the bed, pulling a small, thin razor blade across his wrist. She leaned across his lap, one of her hands on his thigh and the other around his wrist. Her lips pressed against his skin, her tongue brushing the cut across his wrist, strengthening the flow of blood across her lips.

He held his wrist up close to his chest so her head was in just the perfect place for him to lean his forehead against the back of hers and breathe in her scent. The pain didn't bother him much anymore, and he knew that without feeding her she would just die again. He couldn't have that at all.

_Are you coming to school with me today? _

She pulled away, pressing her hand over the cut along his wrist, regretting what she'd done.

_**Of course.**_

_Good. I'll need you._

_**What for, Birdie?**_

_Well, if those boys are back at school today I'm sure I'll either be in a fight or be in detention so I don't want to be alone._

She smiled at him, her skin mottling black and her eyes glazing over with deep, dark scarlet. He stroked her cheek once before she slipped into shadows that wisped through his fingers as the sunlight trickled through the window.

_I'm a bit of a fool for you, aren't I?_

She smirked slightly, slipping off his bed as he stood and finished the last few bites of biscuit. _**A little.**_

He glanced back at her pulling a bandage from his bedside table and wrapping his wrist. _Come on, we'll miss the bus if you don't hurry up._

* * *

At the school, the first thing the young boy did was walk into the lunchroom where "assembly" was every morning. Iris was there, waiting on him at the table where he always sat.

"Hey, Peter." She said quietly, hugging him around his neck.

He was a little surprised at the affection, but returned it with reflex, used to his demon hugging him this way. The brown eyes peaked from beneath his hair at the girl, smiling slightly though his lips didn't move to match.

"How are you?" Iris asked, her voice still soft.

His lips curled up and he mumbled, "Good," his voice cracking with the unplanned use and nervousness at human contact aside from his sister.

The white haired teen smiled at him and hugged him again, murmuring in his ear, "Thank you for yesterday," before kissing his cheek and turning back to his seat.

The boy felt his face grow hot as he heard his demon snort in disgust in the back of her head.

_Don't tell me you're jealous, Shade. _

_**Ugh! So what if I am?! **_Her voice was defensive and pitched up indignantly.

He blushed a little brighter, lowering his head and leaning against a brick beam. _Won't let me get fresh with you or anyone else, eh?_

_**Hush your fool mouth!**_

He chuckled slightly, popping his headphones in as the bell rang and he went to first period. Of course, he didn't bother with getting his books or papers, because the second the late bell rang the principal came over the intercom asking him to come to the disciplinary office.

Smirking, Peter stood, keeping his dark eyes low and exiting the room as quietly as possible. The walk down the hall wasn't one he was too anxious about, being a common sight in the in-school-suspension room, which is exactly where he was sent before he could even sit down in front of the disciplinary officer.

_**Well Birdie, look at the bright side…**_

He smirked and sat down in the cubical he'd been assigned. _Hm?_

_**You got a girlfriend. **_

Peter frowned, confused and disliking the tone that his love was using towards him.

_What?_

_**That Iris girl is your girlfriend now right?**_

_No, Shade. I love you. What are you talking about?_

_**Shut up. **_

_She's not my girlfriend. If anyone, I want that to be you._

_**Shut up… **_Her tone had softened some, but he was still a little distraught with her being upset.

_Are you jealous? _

_**Maybe…**_

He smiled a little hopefully. _You do love me back, don't you?_

_**Yes I do. I gave my life for you, didn't I?**_

_I suppose I finally have more than one friend now, though._

_**That girl?**_

_Yes. She is somewhat trustable. But she's nothing compared to you._

_**Shut up.**_

He muffled a chuckle into his fist. Friendship was a strange thing, wasn't it?


End file.
